Gracias Happy
by Naimena
Summary: ¿Quién habría sabido que una sola frase de una bolita de pelos azul alada podría hacer que Natsu pensara de una vez por todas? Traducción.
1. Parte I

**_Descargo de responsabilidad: Ni Fairy Tail ni la historia me pertenecen, sus propietarios son HiroMashima y Kaylathekawaiigurl respectivamente, solo soy responsable por la traducción._**

**_Aquí está una nueva traducción para añadir a mi proyecto en NaLu, espero que lo disfruten, los invito a lo mismo que en mis otros trabajos, son libres de hacer observaciones y correcciones mientras que lo mantengan constructivo, no ofensivo. Lean, comenten, sigan, agreguen a favoritos ¡Como quieran! Saben que me encanta verlos participar. Actualizo el domingo._**

**NA: ¡Que empiece el espectáculo!**

* * *

**Gracias Happy**

**Parte I**

"Quisiera que Lucy fuera mi mamá."

La frase fue tan inesperada que Natsu casi dejó caer su caña de pescar en el agua. Las palabras habían sido pronunciadas tan despreocupadamente por el felino azul a su lado que parecía que hubieran estado comentando el clima.

Camuflando su sorpresa, Natsu puso sobre su rostro una expresión de aburrimiento y miró de reojo a su compañero. "¿De dónde vino eso?" Aparentemente no pudo ocultar el tono sorprendido en su voz, porque eso no era lo que había querido decir realmente. "No sé, solo estaba pensando en algunas cosas que Lucy hace por mí, y bueno, simplemente se _siente_ como si fuera mi mamá." Él repentinamente se volvió en dirección a Natsu, con el ceño fruncido preocupadamente. "¿Eso me hace ser… raro?"

En vez de responderle (porque, honestamente, no sabía que decir por el momento), Natsu preguntó, "¿Qué de tu verdadera madre? ¿No te agrada?" Happy volvió a observar el horizonte, al parecer contemplando su respuesta. En alguna parte profunda en su mente, Natsu se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de tener una conversación seria con Happy por primera vez.

Guau. Estaban creciendo.

"Ella me agrada y mi papá también, pero… a quien realmente amo es a ti y a Lucy. ¿Tal vez es diferente porque los he conocido por más tiempo?" Cuando Happy se dio la vuelta para mirarlo en confusión él se dio cuenta de que sus ojos debían haberse ampliado por un momento. ¡¿Él y Lucy?!

"Sí, ¡ustedes se sienten más como mis padres!"

Maldición, debió haber dicho ese último pensamiento en voz alta. Happy estaba mirándolo como esperando a que dijera algo. Honestamente, ¿qué podía decir? ¿Especialmente en respuesta a algo así?

Se hizo silencio entre ellos, y Natsu sintió que su sorpresa, sin mencionar su nerviosismo, estaba desapareciendo lentamente. ¿Quizás la conversación había terminado? Bien. No creía poder soportar explicarle a su amigo, y aparentemente _hijo adoptivo_, que él y Lucy tendrían que ser pareja para ser sus 'padres'. Él suspiró al continuar su vigilia sobre el lugar donde el hilo desaparecía bajo el agua. Primera conversación seria: evitada.

"¿Oye, Natsu?"

Él gruñó evasivamente para indicar que estaba escuchando.

"¿Podrían Lucy y tú darme un hermanito o hermanita pronto?"

_'__Splash'_

Mierda, ahora necesitaba otra caña de pescar.

* * *

"Natsu, ¿por qué me miras así?"

"Porque eres rara."

Lucy solo lo fulminó con la mirada en respuesta y se levantó de su asiento frente a él, murmurando mientras se dirigía hacia la barra del gremio. Gracias a su agudo sentido del oído Natsu escuchó su réplica y resopló, cruzando sus brazos tras su cabeza al reclinarse. Lo triste era que estaba de acuerdo con su comentario. Era _él_ quien estaba actuando raro, y todo era por culpa de cierta bola de pelos azul.

Mirando hacia la izquierda encontró a dicho animal revoloteando alrededor de la rubia mientras ella esperaba a que estuviera lista su orden. Estaba charlando alegremente con Levy, algo sobre un libro, y aparentemente ignorando a su pequeño compañero. Cansándose de volar, Happy se dejó caer en la barra con un pequeño puchero en su cara. Entonces, sin apartar sus ojos de la chica con cabello azul, Lucy extendió una mano y acarició a Happy en el pelaje entre sus orejas. Natsu ni siquiera necesitó su buen oído para escuchar los ronroneos desde donde se sentaba.

Segundos más tarde, Mirajane regresó a la barra con un par de tazas, una de ellas en llamas, y un plato de pescado, el cual Happy agarró con entusiasmo. Flotó en el aire por un minuto, deteniéndose para frotarse afectuosamente contra el hombro de Lucy en agradecimiento, y entonces se fue volando. Riendo, la rubia se dio la vuelta y fue hacia él.

Sus mejillas repentinamente se sentían como si estuvieran en llamas cuando sus ojos marrones se encontraron con los suyos, y él tuvo que resistir el impulso de verificar que no fuera así realmente.

Lucy debe haber notado sus movimientos inquietos, porque ella súbitamente levantó una ceja en curiosidad y puso la ardiente taza frente a él. Ah, whiskey de fuego, justo lo que necesitaba. Esperaba que lo ayudara a calmarse un poco. "Gracias Luce." Su ceja permaneció arqueada cuando él tomo el primer trago. "¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? Has estado terriblemente silencioso, y no solo hoy por cierto. En realidad, ya has estado así por un par de días."

Él asintió en respuesta, sin atreverse a decir algo, porque para ser sincero, no estaba realmente bien. Aún estaba en mal estado por la pequeña petición que Happy había hecho la semana pasada, y estaba afectándolo en maneras con las que no estaba listo para lidiar.

Como la forma en que lo estaba haciendo empezar a… notar cosas.

Lucy lo sacó de su reflexión al tomar un sorbo de su taza, alguna bebida achocolatada según le indicaba el olor, y mirarlo con cansancio. Ella estaba a punto de decir algo, pero fue interrumpida por Levy, quien quería continuar con su conversación previa. Él le dirigió una sonrisa pícara y un gesto despreocupado con su mano, esperando hasta que se hubiera dado la vuelta antes de dejar que sus mejillas volvieran a su posición de descanso.

Maldito gato volador.

Por su culpa, estaba empezando a notar cosas, _realmente_ notar cosas. Sí, era cierto, Lucy siempre había sido buena con Happy. Desde el día en que se conocieron ella siempre estaba cuidando al pequeño felino, brindándole atención en maneras que sinceramente eran demasiado femeninas para él. Después de todo, él había dejado de abrazar y mimar a la bolita de pelos cuando cumplió trece, gracias a las burlas despiadadas de Gray. Aunque en realidad, se sentía agradecido de que Happy tuviera a alguien desde que Lisanna se fue para darle el tipo de afecto que a veces anhelaba. Ahora que lo pensaba, apenas tenía seis años.

Su mirada se movió hacia la barra, donde la menor de los hermanos Strauss trabajaba junto a su hermana. Técnicamente, ella debería ser la 'madre' de Happy, ¿cierto? Después de todo, ella estuvo presente en su nacimiento. Se lo había preguntado a Happy, y su única respuesta había sido que ella se sentía más como una hermana mayor. Suspirando, Natsu estaba secretamente frustrado. ¿Qué demonios se suponía que significara eso? Bueno, ahora que lo pensaba, ella había estado allí mientras crecían, pero solo la veían cuando iban al gremio o si decidían pasar tiempo juntos. Con Lucy, parecían estar juntos todo el tiempo; estaban en el gremio, en una misión conjunta, o bien, en su casa. Él nunca había ido a la casa Strauss. ¿Tal vez esa era la diferencia?

Una cosa que había notado era que Lucy no solo cuidaba de Happy, ella también lo cuidaba a _él_. Era en pequeños gestos que no muchos percibirían, incluyéndolo, pero desde esa fatídica conversación no hace mucho había sido capaz de verlo. Era en las cosas pequeñas que simplemente parecían comportamiento normal del día a día. Cuando se iba de compras siempre incluía un par de pescados para Happy, o se aseguraba de que siempre hubiera una caja de fósforos a la mano en su apartamento en caso de que él quisiera un bocadillo. Cuando no los echaba después de misiones particularmente agotadoras, o cuando le cocinaba algo picante aunque siempre se quejaba por el olor. Demonios, ¡la mujer tenía una provisión de materiales de primeros auxilios que fácilmente podrían competir con los de la enfermería del gremio para atenderlo!

Suspiró nuevamente en irritación. También estaba empezando a notar cada vez más y más lo cómoda que estaba alrededor de ellos. Ahora ella raramente se enojaba por su hábito de invadir su casa. Incluso, algunos días, decidía ponerse una sudadera y relajarse con ellos. Era en esas instancias, donde ella a veces ponía sus piernas en su regazo mientras hablaban en el sofá, o cuando dejaba que Happy se acurrucara en su regazo mientras leía y él pretendía hacer lo mismo; era también durante esas instancias que tenía que controlarse para no echar un brazo a su alrededor y abrazarla, besándola apasionadamente.

Natsu gimió audiblemente al pensar en todas las ocasiones en que había tenido que luchar por mantener sus manos y labios a una distancia amigable de la rubia. Había sido difícil antes, pero últimamente sentía que estaba peleando una guerra contra sí mismo alrededor de la maga celestial. Él ya tenía sentimientos por la mujer, obviamente era consciente de eso, pero todos estos pensamientos sobre ser los padres de Happy no estaban haciendo nada más que hacerlo darse cuenta de que quería que la rubia fuera su compañera de vida, su pareja. De esa manera podían ser padres _verdaderamente_, y no solo de Happy.

Repentinamente, estaba ahogándose con su bebida, sus ojos amplios en realización.

¡Por el amor de Mavis! ¡Él no podía haber pensado eso! ¡No acababa de pensar en tener bebés con ella!

Su acción de escupir su whiskey en la mesa atrajo la atención de las dos mujeres en la barra. Intentando actuar normal, como si no hubiera estado pensando en la posibilidad de impregnar a su compañera de equipo, Natsu dio una sonrisa similar a la de antes y les indicó que todo estaba bien. Las cejas de Levy se fruncieron en confusión mientras que los ojos de Lucy se entrecerraron en sospecha. Para no darle tiempo de interrogarlo él se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta, dando una excusa sobre tener que cambiarse.

Hombre, tenía que salir de allí y aclarar su mente. Quizás debería dejar de tomar whiskey de fuego por un tiempo, especialmente si lo hacía tener pensamientos así.

¡Maldito sea ese gato azul volador suyo!

* * *

Natsu gimió al hundirse en el excesivamente felposo sofá, sus ojos cerrándose y su cuerpo relajándose. La misión de la que acababan de regresar había sido de proporciones épicas. ¿Quién habría pensado que una simple misión de protección se convertiría en una pelea contra todo un gremio oscuro?

Al abrir los ojos, miró a su izquierda y vio a Lucy lentamente acostando a Happy en una cama casera hecho con cobijas y almohadas sobre el sillón. Sintió un apretón en su pecho al ver a su 'hijo' inconsciente, así como los tiernos cuidados que Lucy le estaba dando. Happy había tomado un golpe bastante fuerte durante la batalla y había estado así desde entonces. Esperaba que despertara pronto, pero Natsu sabía que necesitaba descansar, especialmente porque había usado un montón de energía ayudando.

Cerrando sus ojos de nuevo, dejó su cabeza caer al espaldar del sofá, sus oídos sensibles escuchando a Lucy cojear hacia el baño, probablemente para traer el botiquín. Hombre, todos estaban maltrechos. Gray y Erza incluidos. Aun así, él estaba orgulloso, todos se las habían arreglado para defenderse, especialmente Happy y Lucy. Hablando de eso…

"Oye Natsu, despierta."

Abrió un poco sus ojos para encontrar a Lucy de pie frente a él con el kit de primeros auxilios en sus manos. Al parecer, ella ya se había encargado de sus heridas y las de Happy. ¿Por cuánto tiempo había dormido? "Vamos. Tengo que vendarte, y luego ambos podemos descansar."

Lentamente se sentó, y extendió su brazo derecho para dejarla empezar. Trabajaron en silencio, Lucy tratando sus extremidades y siendo tan cuidadosa como podía mientras él obedecía sus órdenes para cambiar de posición. Natsu estaba perdiendo la batalla para permanecer despierto pero se sintió victorioso cuando Lucy decidió romper el silencio.

"Entonces, ¿por fin vas a decirme qué es lo que te ha estado pasando?"

Sus ojos se dispararon en su dirección, pero ella tenía la cabeza inclinada, todavía vendando su tobillo. ¿Debería decírselo? Ella obviamente sabía que algo le sucedía, incluso él podía admitir que nunca antes había estado en profunda reflexiónpor tanto tiempo. Él se sentó en silencio, pesando los pros y contras por un par de segundos antes de decidir que ella debería saber lo importante que era para Happy.

"Happy nos considera sus padres."

Ella se congeló por un segundo antes de levantar la mirada. Maldición, ahora su corazón estaba haciendo ese extraño salto de nuevo.

"¿En serio? ¿Qué pasa con sus verdaderos padres?"

Él se encogió de hombros e hizo una mueca de dolor por el movimiento. Bajando su pie lentamente al suelo, ella se reclinó en el sofá, una expresión aturdida en su rostro. Instantáneamente, por alguna razón Natsu entró en pánico. ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar a esto? Tras unos minutos en que ella contemplaba la información y él sudaba, ella miró al felino durmiente con una sonrisa en su cara. "Supongo que yo también lo considero como mi hijo."

Él soltó un suspiro de alivio tan silenciosamente como pudo, pero rápidamente se retractó al escuchar sus siguientes palabras. "¿Qué de ti? ¿No te molesta que yo sea la 'mamá' de Happy?" Él no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ser bombardeado con imágenes de todas las fantasías que había tenido los últimos días. Sin atreverse a mirarla, le preguntó, "¿Y a ti? ¿No te molesta la idea de que seamos padres en un sentido?"

"Bueno, ya se me ha cruzado por la mente antes."

Su cabeza se volvió bruscamente hacia ella para encontrarla mirando hacia sus manos, moviéndolas nerviosamente y sonrojándose. ¡Sonrojándose! Instantáneamente él sintió sus propias mejillas incrementando su temperatura drásticamente. ¿Eso significaba lo que él creía que significaba? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Lucy se levantó bruscamente, llevándolo con ella. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" Maldición, ahora estaba tartamudeando.

"Vamos." Ella no lo miró al arrastrarlo hacia la cama. Suavemente lo empujó para acostarse y le indicó que se moviera para hacer espacio antes de también meterse en la cama. "Lucy…"Natsu tartamudeó.

Ya que ella no lo estaba mirando, él realmente verificó que su rostro no estuviera en llamas debido a sus acciones. Él literalmente sintió que su cabeza iba a explotar cuando ella se volvió para mirarlo, acercándose un poco más al hacerlo.

"Ya que el bebé está dormido, es hora de que la mamá y el papá hagan lo mismo, ¿no?" Ella se inclinó y puso un suave beso sobre sus sorprendidos labios antes de acomodarse a su lado, un suspiro contento saliendo de sus labios. "Buenas noches." Espera, espera, espera, ¿dijo 'mamá y papá'? ¿Quién demonios era esta persona? ¡Ella no podía ser Lucy! La verdadera Lucy le había gritado por siquiera _sugerir_ que podían ser padres y-

"Natsu, juro por Mavis que si no te quedas quieto yo misma te dejaré inconsciente."

De inmediato, él dejo de retorcerse y cerró los ojos. Está bien, quizás sí era Lucy. Pero entonces, eso significaba que lo que dijo era realmente verdad. Así que, ¿eso significaba que ella tal vez tenía fantasías sobre la posible familia que podían tener en el futuro como él lo hacía? Los suaves ronquidos que se le escapaban le dijeron que tendría que esperar hasta la mañana para preguntárselo. Oh, bueno. Si a ella no lo molestaba la idea de que fueran padres, entonces eso tenía que significar que no le molestaba la idea de que fueran pareja. Él sonrió al pensarlo, y finalmente se permitió relajarse, su brazo libre envolviéndose alrededor del pequeño cuerpo a su lado antes de ceder al sueño.

No podía esperar para decirle a Happy en la mañana que ahora oficialmente tenía dos sets de padres.

Esperaba, según lo que pensó que significaban las acciones de Lucy, también poder ponerse a trabajar en la petición de Happy.

* * *

**NA: Bueno, eso salió más largo de lo planeado originalmente. ¡Espero que les haya gustado!**


	2. Parte II

**¡Aquí está, chicos! ¡La muy esperada secuela! Espero la disfruten tanto como el primer capítulo. **

**_Descargo de responsabilidad: Ni Fairy Tail ni la historia me pertenecen, sus propietarios son Hiro Mashima y Kayla the kawaii gurl respectivamente, solo soy responsable por la traducción._**

**¡De nada Happy!**

**Parte II**

"¿Lu-chan? Luuuuuuuuu-chaaaaan. ¡Lucy!"

Lucy se sobresaltó y movió la cabeza bruscamente hacia la derecha, fulminando con la mirada a la chica de pelo azul a su lado. "Jeez Levy, ¿en realidad era necesario gritar en mi oído?" Levy bufó en respuesta, cruzandóse de brazos y apoyando su peso en su pierna izquierda. Estaba frunciendo el ceño, imitando la expresión de Lucy. "¡Bueno, tenía que hacer algo! ¡Estabas ahí parada mirando a los pimientos como si estuvieras en otra dimensión!"

Lucy se rió entre dientes y movió la cabeza, volviendo completamente a la realidad. "Lo lamento. Estaba pensando en algo." Ella volvió su atención hacia los productos frente a ella, sus ojos inspeccionando a los coloridos vegetales. "Ahora, ¿en qué iba? ¡Ah! Este se ve bien." Ella escogió uno de la pila más alta, envolviéndolo en plástico antes de colocarlo en su canasta.

Al darse la vuelta, encontró a Levy mirándola con su nariz arrugada. "¿Por qué haces esa cara?" Los ojos de Levy recorrieron los varios productos en su carrito de compras, su nariz arrugándose más. "No puedo creer que en realidad vayas a hacerlo."

Lucy no pudo contener la risa que se le escapó. "¡Oye! ¡En mi defensa ni siquiera es para mí!" La chica de cabello azul suspiró, siguiendo a su amiga rubia mientras entraban a un pasillo. "Supongo que tienes razón. Aun así… ¡ni siquiera suena apetitoso!" Lucy solo soltó una risita al asir una botella de extracto de vainilla y colocarla junto al jugo de lima y el jalapeño que acaba de seleccionar. "Vamos Levy, estamos hablando de Natsu. Por Mavis ¡El hombre come fuego!" Se volteó hacia su amiga entonces, entrecerrando los ojos. "No me hagas recordarte de la ocasión en que intentaste hacer _bizcochos de metal_."

El rostro de Levy se sonrojó de vergüenza, causando que Lucy riera histéricamente en deleite. "¡Lo que sea!" Levy se cruzó de brazos mientras se dirigían hacia la caja registradora, su nariz al aire en falso enojo cuando la rubia empezó a sacar sus compras.

Ambas chicas observaron en silencio mientras los productos eran registrados y empaquetados, Lucy tachándolos de su lista mental. Harina, vainilla, jugo de lima, crema agria, galletas trituradas… sí, eso era todo. Tenía mantequilla y huevos en casa, así que con el jalapeño que estaba actualmente siendo empaquetado tenía todo lo necesario para hacer el postre de Natsu. ¿Y qué postre era ese?

Un cheesecake de jalapeño, por supuesto.

El hombre había estado rogándole a Lucy para que le hiciera uno desde que habían vuelto de una misión en Bosco. Mientras estaban allá, habían encontrado una pequeña panadería que se especializaba en pasteles y tartas. Ya que a Natsu no le gustaban los dulces, había usado todo recurso a su alcance, incluyendo el temido puchero, para hacerlo entrar allí. Muy a su sorpresa, tenían una vasta variedad de delicias picantes. Verdaderamente al estilo Natsu, el asesino de dragones las había probado todas, y el cheesecake había sido su favorito.

Y ahora, aquí estaba, comprando todos los ingredientes para prepararle su maldito cheesecake. Más valía que estuviera agradecido por la festividad, porque si no ella nunca se habría tomado la molestia. Lo extraño era que en realidad se le hacía agua la boca al pensar en hacerla.

Su estómago repentinamente dio un giro desagradable, haciéndola detenerse en medio de la acera.

"¿Estás bien Lu-chan?"

Tragando saliva, Lucy examinó sus alrededores en búsqueda de un baño o incluso una caneca de basura en caso de que no pudiera retener su desayuno. Sacudiendo la cabeza, respiró profundamente un par de veces y le respondió a su preocupada amiga. "Uh, sí. Estoy bien." Levy arqueó una ceja al mirarla, notando la delgada capa de sudor en la frente de la otra chica. "¿Estás segura? No te ves muy bien."

Lucy permaneció en silencio mientras tomaba más tragos de aire, eventualmente calmando a su estómago lo suficiente para continuar caminando hacia su casa. "Sí, estoy segura. Creo que comí algo que me hizo mal." Levantó la mirada para ver a su compañera mirándola con seriedad. "¿Qué?"

"Has estado haciendo esto por casi una semana. ¿Estás segura de que no quieres hablar con un doctor o algo?"

Lucy palideció al escucharla. ¿Así que ella también lo había notado?

Suspirando trató de pensar en algo que decir. "¿Quizás es gripe?" Los labios de Levy se curvaron en una mueca. "Lu-chan, estamos en junio. Dudo mucho que te de gripe ahora. Además, ¿qué tipo de gripe te hace enfermarte solo al mediodía?" De repente, los ojos de Levy se ampliaron al pensar en lo que acababa de decir. Lucy hizo una mueca cuando una sonrisa apareció en el rostro sorprendido de su amiga. "¿Qué?" Temía escuchar qué era lo que había puesto así a Levy.

"Ya pensaste en que puedas estar…"

"¡No!"

Lucy sintió como su rostro enrojecía de vergüenza instantáneamente por la pregunta incompleta de Levy. "¿Segura? Tú misma dijiste que ustedes han estado… activos últimamente." Lucy ocultó su rostro en sus manos para bloquear la sonrisa conocedora de Levy. Malditas mejores amigas. Debería haber sabido que esa información se volvería en su contra algún día. La súbita risa de la otra mujer obtuvo su atención.

"Oh vamos Lucy. ¡Solo estaba bromeando!"

Lucy no se sentía mejor al respecto, estaba aún perdida en sus pensamientos. Quizás…

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos al ser jalada en dirección de la farmacia local. "¡Levy! ¿Qué estás haciendo?" La chica solo mandó una sonrisita sobre su hombro mientras continuaba arrastrando a la rubia.

"¡Vamos a enfrentar tus miedos! Además, necesitas una tarjeta, ¿no?"

Lucy estaba a punto de protestar cuando su estomagó se revolvió de nuevo, esta vez llevando a cabo su amenaza previa. Soltándose del agarre de Levy, se lanzó al basurero más cercano y procedió a vaciar los contenidos de su estómago. Levy sostuvo su cabello con esa siempre persistente sonrisa conocedora pegada en su rostro.

Bien. Tal vez Levy tenía un punto.

X-X-X

Lucy miró al objeto en su mano, deseando que la cosa se quedara quieta. Se tardó un rato en darse cuenta de que la razón por la cual la cosa se estaba moviendo en primer lugar era porque estaba en su mano, que actualmente estaba temblando. Tomando aliento para calmarse, la puso al borde de la superficie del lavamanos y salió del baño.

Ya en la sala de estar, se dejó caer en el sofá y se estiró. El olor proveniente de la cocina era absolutamente divino y su boca se hacía agua en anticipación.

Todo para la cena de ésta noche estaba preparado y cálido en la estufa. Lo único que todavía no estaba listo era el cheesecake, el cual ella acababa de poner en el horno y aún le faltaba una hora para estar listo. Ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer por el momento, permitió que sus ojos inspeccionaran sus alrededores, que habían cambiado drásticamente.

Habían sido tres años desde la misión fatídica de la que había regresado con Natsu y Happy para luego enterarse de lo importante que era para el Exceed azul. Desde entonces, se habían convertido en una verdadera, y real pequeña familia. Un par de meses después de esa noche, Natsu y Happy la habían convencido para que se mudara a vivir con ellos. Lo había dudado en un principio, pero la prospectiva de no tener que pagar la renta, para no mencionar vivir con sus dos chicos favoritos, la hicieron ceder eventualmente.

Vivir con ellos no había sido tan malo, ahora que lo pensaba. Al mirar a su alrededor podía ver cosas que los representaban a todos. La hamaca de Natsu aún colgaba en una esquina de la sala, él holgazaneaba ahí siempre mientras ella cocinaba. El muro que estaba dedicado a las memorias de sus aventuras aún estaba donde había estado originalmente, solo que ahora estaba repleto de misiones. Lo mismo pasaba con todos los pequeños detalles que coleccionaban.

Las únicas diferencias en la casa de Natsu eran la presencia de su escritorio en una esquina aislada, al igual que el hecho de que ahora tres habitaciones habían sido añadidas. Lucy había insistido en que el asesino de dragones añadiera una habitación, ya que los dos no podían encajar cómodamente en su hamaca. No hacía falta decir, que el mago de fuego había visto la luz después de pensarlo un poco y reclutó a algunos de sus amigos para que hicieran el trabajo en un par de días. Cuando todo estaba terminado tenían tres habitaciones en vez de la que ella había pedido originalmente. Cuando le preguntó sobre ello, él había dicho que Happy disfrutaría tener su propia habitación. En cuanto a la tercera, bueno…

El temporizador en el horno sonó, sacando a Lucy de sus recuerdos. ¿Ya había pasado una hora? Debió haberse quedado dormida.

Apresuradamente, se levantó de su posición en el sofá y se movió a la cocina, poniéndose en las manos unos mitones antes de sacar el cheesecake. Su estómago gruñó apreciativamente cuando el olor invadió su nariz. Obviamente se estaba sintiendo mucho mejor que antes cuando había salido con Levy.

Hablando de eso…

Lentamente volvió al baño, deteniéndose a unos pasos del lavamanos al hacerle frente al objeto que yacía ahí, casi olvidado. Se preparó mentalmente al acercarse y entonces pausó reflexivamente. ¿A qué le tenía miedo? Levy había estado tratando de molestarla, eso era todo. La única razón por la que estaba haciendo esto era para poder librarse de las sospechas de su amiga.

Riendo nerviosamente, terminó su trayecto al lavamanos. Supuso que estaba nerviosa porque tenía que pensar en que decirle a Natsu si alguna vez decidía escarbar en la basura.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, recogió la prueba y la ojeó despreocupadamente, pensando que Levy había perdido la cabeza.

Sin embargo, cuando le echó un buen vistazo a la cosa en su mano, Lucy juró que era ella quien había perdido la cabeza.

Rápidamente miró la caja, entonces de nuevo la pantallita en la prueba. Un gemido se le escapó al mirar de la una a la otra nuevamente.

¡¿Qué demonios?!

Lentamente, cayó al piso lozado del baño, los objetos en sus manos traqueteando al tocar el suelo. ¿Cómo podía ser posible? ¡Se suponía que fuera solo una broma! Se suponía que se estuviera riendo en la cara de Levy, ¡no sentándose aquí pareciendo una estúpida con su expresión sorprendida! Bajó la mirada a su estómago, su visión poniéndose un poco borrosa.

Positiva. La maldita prueba había sido positiva.

No había decidido si debería estar feliz o no cuando escuchó a alguien llamar su nombre.

Al darse la vuelta encontró a Happy de pie en la entrada del baño con una expresión de preocupación en su carita peluda. "¿Estás bien Lushi?" Ella se dio cuenta de que él estaba mordisqueando parcialmente un pez apretado en sus manos.

Recogiendo los objetos del piso, los dejó en la basura al lado del inodoro antes de que pudiera verlos. Pasándose una mano por la cara, ella rápidamente limpió toda lágrima rebelde antes de volverse y poner una sonrisa en su rostro. "¡Happy! ¡Estoy bien!" El gato solo la miró sospechosamente mientras ella retenía la respiración. ¿La había visto? "Tú sí que estás actuando extraño."

Se sentaron allí mirándose el uno al otro hasta que Happy se encogió de hombros y se fue, murmurando algo sobre su rareza antes de dirigirse a la cocina. Suspirando con alivio ella lo siguió. Su corazón aún estaba latiendo fuertemente, pero al menos ya no estaba temblando. Al menos eso pensaba. Cuando empezó a ordenar la comida y las tapas de las ollas estaban traqueteando, notó que se había equivocaba.

Pausando, se apoyó contra el comedor y trató de calmarse. Tenía que actuar normal sobre esto hasta que pensara en una manera de decírselo. Pelaje azul se interpuso en su vista, y ella levantó la mirada para ver a Happy revoloteando cerca, la expresión de preocupación otra vez en su cara. "¿En realidad estás bien? ¿Necesitas un abrazo?" Suspirando pesadamente ella abrió los brazos y el exceed se depositó en ellos. Apretándolo contra su pecho pensó por un par de segundos en todo.

Bueno, quizás esto no sería tan malo. Es decir, ella técnicamente había estado practicando con Happy que era su hijo adoptivo, ¿verdad? Al mirar al felino en sus brazos no pudo evitar sonreír cuando sintió las vibraciones de sus ronroneos contra su pecho. Eran una pequeña familia extraña que aparentemente iba a crecer un poco.

"¡Lushi! ¡Puedo escucharlo! ¡Apresurémonos!"

Ella lo soltó rápidamente y los dos corrieron por la cocina. Lo de la cena sorprendentemente había sido idea de Happy. Había llegado a casa un día todo emocionado tras enterarse de cierta festividad que Lucy raramente había celebrado. Ella había decidido darle gusto a la bolita de pelos, y juntos, habían decidido darle a Natsu lo que él absolutamente adoraba; comida, y montones de comida.

Todo estaba en su lugar, pero aún quedaba una última cosa por hacer. "¡Happy, ven aquí! ¡Firma esto!" Rápidamente, el exceed voló hacia el escritorio de Lucy y presionó su pata en la tinta, volviendo para presionarla en la tarjeta sobre la mesa. Lucy mientras tanto se congeló por un segundo pensando, antes de respirar profundamente y escribir algo.

Bueno, supuso que esa era una buena manera.

X-X-X

Natsu suspiró, caminando penosamente por el sendero que conducía a su casa. Mientras que le encantaba su recientemente renovada residencia, aún extrañaba el viejo apartamento de Lucy. Quedaba en la ciudad, y después de misiones agotadoras como la que Gray y él acababan de terminar, él casi deseaba haberse mudado a vivir con ella en su apartamento para no tener que recorrer tanta distancia.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al pensar en la maga celestial. La había extrañado terriblemente toda la semana y no podía esperar a llegar a casa para verla. Ella no se había estado sintiendo muy bien cuando él se le acercó con la misión, así que él le dijo que se quedara en casa y descansara. Esperaba que se estuviera sintiendo mucho mejor ahora.

Él todavía no podía creer que estuvieran viviendo juntos ahora. Ni podía creer que ya habían sido una pareja oficial por casi tres años. Su mente vagó a esa noche y él se rió entre dientes. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que Happy sería la razón por la cual se juntaran?

Finalmente estaba frente a la puerta. Suspirando en alivio, giró la manija y abrió la puerta. Un delicioso aroma asaltó su nariz instantáneamente y su estómago retumbó felizmente al entrar. Al parecer su compañera acababa de terminar de cocinar. Hablando de eso, ¿dónde estaba? "¿Lucy? ¿Happy?"

Adentrándose en la cocina, descubrió que los dos estaban parados junto al comedor. "¡Natsu! ¡Bienvenido a casa!" Happy voló hacia él y se frotó contra su mejilla mientras Natsu miraba a la impresionante variedad de comida en la mesa. ¿Eso de allí era cheesecake de jalapeño?

"¿Luce? ¿Qué estamos celebrando?"

Repentinamente estaba preocupado. ¿Se había perdido algo? Estaban en junio, ¿cierto? Entonces eso significaba que no se había perdido el cumpleaños de Lucy aún, ni su aniversario. El cumpleaños de Happy era en agosto y el suyo en una semana. Entonces ¿cuál era la ocasión?

Su única respuesta fue una sonrisa pícara de Lucy antes de que Happy embutió lo que parecía ser una tarjeta en sus manos.

"¡Feliz día del padre!"

Los ojos de Natsu se ampliaron al escuchar la declaración de Happy antes de posarse sobre Lucy, quien estaba riendo. ¿Día del padre? Lucy finalmente recuperó el aliento por el tiempo suficiente para explicar. "Happy se enteró de la festividad mientras no estabas y, como tu hijo adoptivo, quería hacer algo especial para ti. Así que me pidió que hiciera todas tus comidas favoritas, incluyendo ese cheesecake que tanto te gusta."

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se abrió paso en su rostro cuando él tomó a Happy en un abrazo, seguido por Lucy. "¡Aw, gracias chicos! ¡Son los mejores!" Happy voló en círculos emocionadamente a su alrededor. "¡Lee tu tarjeta!" Él miró a Lucy quien de repente parecía nerviosa, pero lo animó a abrirla de todos modos.

**_Feliz Día del Padre_**

_'Feliz día del padre' significa más que desearte un día feliz._

_Dentro de esas palabras se encuentran un montón de cosas que nunca decimos._

_Significa que te amamos, primero que todo,_

_También es agradecerte por todo lo que haces._

_Significa que eres muy importante para nosotros,_

_Y que te honramos._

_Pero más que todo, supongo que significa que estamos pensando en…_

_Tu felicidad en este día, que es tu día,_

_Con gusto y amor._

_Con mucho amor, de nosotros tres._

Debajo de eso, Lucy había escrito su nombre en su elegante cursiva al lado de la huella de Happy. Leyó lo que Lucy había escrito una vez más y la miró en confusión. "Oye Luce, ¿ya te sientes bien?" Ella se movió nerviosamente cuando sus ojos recorrieron su figura. "Sí, ¿por qué?" tartamudeó.

"Porque escribiste esto mal. Pusiste 'de nosotros tres' cuando deberían ser dos." Happy se asomó sobre su hombro y leyó lo mismo. "¡Oye, tienes razón! Quizás olvidó como contar. Después de todo, estaba actuando más rara de lo normal cuando llegué a casa hoy." Ambos se miraron el uno al otro antes de volverse hacia la rubia.

Tras un par de segundos, Lucy soltó lo que solo podía ser considerado un suspiro de frustración y derrota. Ella entrelazó sus manos nerviosamente antes de enroscarlas en su cadera determinadamente. "No, no escribí nada mal, y sí, puedo contar." Ellos pusieron una expresión de incredulidad y ella decidió demostrarlo. Primero señaló a Happy. "Uno." Luego, señalo con un dedo su propio pecho. "Dos." Por último, señalo su estómago. "Tres." Después se hizo silencio entre ellos, eso es, hasta que Happy decidió romperlo.

"Lucy, ¿cómo puedes ser dos personas?"

En vez de responder, Lucy volvió su atención a Natsu, quien tenía una expresión de sorpresa sobre su rostro. "¿Sorpresa?"

Ahora, Natsu tenía fama de ser despistado, aunque eso no era completamente cierto. Sí, no había estado al tanto de los sentimientos de Lucy, y a veces, era inconsciente de que las cosas que decía podían considerarse inapropiadas. Sin embargo, Natsu sorprendentemente podía entender códigos, y esta vez, el mensaje encriptado de Lucy no fue excepción. "¿Te refieres a…?" él balbuceó. Ella asintió en respuesta y esa fue toda la confirmación que Natsu necesitaba para tomarla en sus brazos, dándole un enorme abrazo y presionando sus labios contra los suyos.

Por otro lado, Happy no lo entendía.

"¡Espera! ¡¿A qué se refiere?!"

Natsu bajó a Lucy antes de volverse hacia el gato, quien estaba haciendo pucheros. Rascándose la nuca, él miró nerviosamente a Lucy antes de darle a Happy toda su atención.

"Mm… ¿recuerdas que hace un par de años me pediste que Lucy y yo te diéramos algo?" Happy solo lo miró inexpresivamente, haciendo a Natsu suspirar en frustración. Y él que pensaba que él era el despistado. "¿Recuerdas? Estábamos pescando y tú me dijiste que nos veías a Lucy y a mí como tus padres…" El gato repentinamente se animó al recordarlo. "¡Oh! ¡Aye! ¡Pedí un hermanito o hermanita!" De reojo, Natsu vio la cabeza de Lucy girar bruscamente en su dirección, con una expresión sorprendida en su rostro. "Mm, sí, bueno, ya ves, ¡tu deseo se está haciendo realidad!"

Silencio. Entonces, "¡Ayyyeeee!"

El exceed voló y se aplastó contra Lucy primero, luego contra Natsu, su cola moviéndose de un lado a otro en emoción. "¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡No puedo esperar!" Todo lo que Natsu podía hacer era reírse entre dientes y dar palmaditas en la cabeza de Happy. "De nada Happy." Él incluyó en el abrazo a Lucy también, deleitándose en sentir a su pequeña familia tan cerca. Su pequeña familia que, él notó en asombro, estaba a punto de hacerse un poco más grande. Su estómago gruñó ruidosamente, causando que Lucy y Happy se apartaran riendo.

"Vamos, hay que comer. De repente también me estoy muriendo de hambre." Natsu no pudo evitar que la sonrisa se fijara en su rostro al sentarse. No podía esperar para alardear en la cara de Gray que no solo había conseguido una compañera antes que él, sino que también pronto habría una versión diminuta de él corriendo por ahí.

Iba a tener que conseguir el pez más grande que pudiera encontrar para pagarle a Happy por darle la ventaja sobre el bastardo exhibicionista, ya que lo había ayudado accidentalmente hace unos años.

Justo después de que terminara su cheesecake.

X-X-X

**¡Bien! ¿Qué tal les pareció? ¡Y justo a tiempo para el día del padre! Por favor excusen cualquier error gramatical. Escribí esto en el trabajo y quería sacarlo tan pronto como fuera posible. Oh, y encontré la tarjeta online. No estoy segura de quién es el autor, ¡pero las felicitaciones van a él porque yo no lo escribí! ¡Comenten!**

_**¡Aquí tienen chicos! Al igual que la autora espero que les guste. Decidí seguir con la fecha original y poner el capítulo para el día del padre así que espero que lo disfruten mucho. Falta el último capítulo y eso es todo. Gracias por leer y sus comentarios me alegran el día. (PD: Disfruten el mundial y para quienes están en vacaciones ¡a divertirse!) **_


	3. Parte III

**Aquí está, ¡el momento que todos han estado esperando! Esta será la última parte, así que ¡espero que sea a su gusto! **

**_Descargo de responsabilidad: Ni Fairy Tail ni la historia me pertenecen, sus propietarios son Hiro Mashima y Kayla the kawaii gurl respectivamente, solo soy responsable por la traducción._**

**En serio, gracias Happy**

**Parte III**

"Natsu."

Silencio fue la única respuesta que obtuvo, así que Lucy lo intentó otra vez.

"¡Natsu!"

El ronquido que le respondió la hizo arrugar la nariz en irritación. Debería haber sabido que tendría que recurrir a esto. Suspirando, levantó la mano que no estaba atrapada entre ella y su compañero de cama para apretar la nariz del dormilón asesino de dragones, cerrando sus fosas nasales. Empezó a contar hasta diez en su cabeza y como esperaba, para cuando llegó a cuatro el hombre de cabello rosado estaba farfullando y tratando de sentarse.

Ella observó ligeramente entretenida como él giraba bruscamente la cabeza, sus ojos oscuros buscando al responsable del ataque que había sufrido mientras dormía, antes de finalmente posarse sobre ella. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisita cuando él entrecerró sus ojos en irritación, levantando una ceja para pedir una explicación

"Perdón. Tengo que ir al baño y tú te negabas a moverte."

Él hizo eco de su anterior suspiro cuando ella se sentó y echó sus piernas a un lado, preparándose para levantarse. Ella sintió su cuerpo caer en el colchón tras ella y soltó una risita al escuchar su disculpa murmurada. En unos pocos segundos, él estaba de nuevo roncando, mientras que ella estaba de pie y moviéndose por el pasillo hacia el baño.

Después de hacer sus necesidades, suspiró en satisfacción y decidió hacer un desvío durante su trayecto de vuelta a la habitación para pasar por la que era su parte favorita de la casa últimamente. ¿Cuál sería, dices?

Bueno, la cocina, por supuesto.

Ella sintió una sonrisa extenderse por su rostro cuando finalmente llegó a su destino; el refrigerador. Abriéndolo, tuvo que cerrar los ojos y darles un minuto para ajustarse a la luz brillante que iluminaba el oscuro cuarto. Una vez que la comida finalmente llegó a foco, Lucy no pudo evitar lamerse los labios al pensar en todas las posibilidades que tenía para elegir.

Sus ojos reposaron sobre la enorme olla colocada en la parte baja. Su estómago gruñó y ella sintió a su hijo dando una rápida patada en aprobación. "Ya lo sé pequeño, ya lo sé."

Tan cuidadosamente como podía, Lucy se estiró y asió la olla, levantándola y sacándola del refrigerador para ponerla en una encimera cercana. Silenciosamente, removió la tapa e instantáneamente frunció el ceño al ver su contenido. No quedaba mucho de la ridícula cantidad de chili que había hecho, pero eso era de esperarse. Entre su últimamente potenciado apetito y el de Natsu, estaba más bien sorprendida de que siquiera quedara algo.

Encogiéndose de hombros, reunió lo que quedaba en un tazón y lo puso en el microondas para calentarlo. Mientras esperaba a que su comida estuviera lista, puso la olla,ahora vacía, en el fregadero adyacente y lo llenó con agua y jabón. La lavaría en la mañana. Eso, si Natsu se lo permitía.

Volviéndose hacia la máquina, abrió la puerta justo antes de que sonara, sonriendo al sacar el tazón y tomar silenciosamente una cuchara. Se había vuelto muy buena en detener el microondas justo antes de que sonara la alarma. Natsu tenía un oído increíble, y ya que había estado haciendo una tonelada de misiones últimamente, ella no quería despertarlo. La última cosa que Happy necesitaba era dos padres malhumorados en casa.

Encontrando lo que estaba buscando, lentamente se dirigió hacia su pequeño comedor. El olor proveniente del tazón en sus manos era absolutamente delicioso. Tomando una más bien grande cucharada, ella prácticamente embutió la cosa en su boca, gimiendo en apreciación cuando las varias especias tocaron sus amígdalas. Antes, Lucy no podía soportar el sabor, mucho menos el olor de la comida picante. Sin embargo, ahora, la adoraba absolutamente.

"Cielos pequeño. Es obvio que tienes el apetito de tu padre." Ella sintió a su bebé moverse una vez más y sonrió mientras continuaba comiendo su chili, su mente empezando a divagar.

Distraídamente frotando su estómago, pensó en el día en que le había dicho a Natsu sobre la próxima nueva adición. Tan pronto como despertaron en la mañana siguiente, Natsu había insistido en que fueran al gremio para dejarles saber a todos las grandes noticias. En realidad, el mago de fuego había querido regodearse en la cara de Gray de que no solo había conseguido una novia antes que él, también iba a tener un hijo primero. Naturalmente, una pelea se formó después de eso, pero Lucy había estado tan feliz por las reacciones de todos que ni siquiera le había importado.

Todos en el gremio estaban eufóricos por las noticias, especialmente Mirajane, quien prontamente se desmayó cuando Lucy confirmó que no era una broma. El chillido de alegría que salió de la mujer después de eso fue tan ruidoso que probablemente fue escuchado hasta en Enca.

Sorprendentemente, Levy no se había regodeado en la cara de Lucy por tener razón. En vez de eso, la chica de cabello azul prontamente se había posesionado del título de madrina, inmediatamente iniciando una guerra entre ella y las otras mujeres del gremio. Desafortunadamente, ese era un asunto que aún no había sido resuelto. Por el momento, su hijo no nato tenía cinco madrinas y dos padrinos hasta que todos pudieran llegar a un acuerdo. Aunque probablemente, eso no iba a suceder.

Metiendo la última cucharada de comida en su boca, Lucy se reclinó y puso ambas en su estómago, frotando pequeños círculos para calmar al bebé. Frunció el ceño al escuchar los ronquidos de Natsu llegar hasta la cocina, El pobre hombre estaba agotado y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para ayudarlo. Desde que había anunciado su embarazo, no había estado en misiones más extenuantes que archivar libros o papeleo en el gremio. Natsu, mientras tanto, había estado haciendo una tonelada de misiones de buena paga con cualquiera que estuviera dispuesto a ir con él. A menudo llegaba a casa agotado o extremadamente herido, más a menudo que no ambas. Ella detestaba que eso sucediera, y le decía como se sentía sobre ello, pero Natsu solo sonreía y frotaba su estómago. Todo era por ella y el bebé, él siempre le decía.

En su noveno mes, Lucy se sentía como que estaba a punto de estallar. Se suponía que descansara en cama hasta que el bebé llegara, pero Lucy siendo Lucy no estaba dispuesta a siquiera escucharlo. Estaba decidida a al menos mantener la casa limpia, pero por desgracia, su esposo era tan terco como ella y aparentemente su hijo también lo era, considerando que debería haber nacido hace una semana. Lucy no podía sacar la sonrisa aniñada de su rostro al recordar su último pensamiento.

Sí, de hecho Natsu ahora era su esposo. Ella ya no era Lucy Heartfilia, sino Lucy Dragneel.

Cuando le había dado las noticias a Natsu, él había insistido desde el minuto que entraron a la cama esa noche en que deberían casarse. Lucy sorprendentemente no pensó que importara. Ellos ya estaban apareados, así que ¿cuál era el punto en casarse si prácticamente ya lo estaban? La respuesta que él le dio solo le recordó por qué se enamoró de él en el primer lugar. Él lo quería, porque sabía que ella también lo hacía. No podía negar que había estado planeando su boda desde que era una niñita, así que cuando el insistió en que ella tuviera su día especial, ella no pudo resistirse más. Con la ayuda de su nakama, ese semana se casaron en una ceremonia que solo podía ser de las proporciones de Fairy Tail. Era un día que ella nunca olvidaría.

Una punzada de dolor la llamó a la realidad por un momento.

Moviéndose en la silla, ella frotó su estómago con un poco más de fuerza para reducir la tenue presión que estaba sintiendo. Bajando la mirada al tazón vacío, sus cejas se fruncieron en confusión a qué podía haberla causado. ¿Quizás había comido demasiado rápido? No era una ocurrencia poco común esos días, pero no había sentido nada como eso antes. Tal vez era una contracción falsa. Su doctor había dicho que era posible que experimentara eso por estar con una semana de atraso pero que no se preocupara.

Ella esperó por unos minutos para ver si lo sentía de nuevo. Cuando nada sucedió, se levantó de su asiento en la mesa y depositó su tazón en el fregadero. Probablemente solo era cansancio, algo que era demasiado común últimamente. Lentamente, se contoneó por el pasillo hacia su habitación. Todo lo que necesitaba era dormir un poco, eso era todo. Estaría como nueva en la mañana, lista para preparar el desayuno de sus chicos.

Hm. En realidad, unos panqueques de jalapeño no sonaban tan mal.

* * *

Horas más tarde, Lucy encontró sus ojos abriéndose de nuevo contra su voluntad.

La sensación incómoda que había sentido durante su comida nocturna había vuelto a toda potencia, y esta vez no era por haber comido en tiempo record. Miró al reloj a su lado y frunció el ceño cuando registró los números. Apenas eran las cuatro de la mañana; ni siquiera había estado durmiendo por tres horas.

Lentamente, trató de sentarse en la cama,pero una sensación extraña en su estómago la detuvo en frío cuando se sintió sentada sobre lo que parecía ser un charco. ¿Había tenido un accidente? No, no había sentido ganas de ir al baño. Sus ojos se ampliaron al darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

Mierda, se le había roto la fuente.

"¡Natsu!"

Ni siquiera esperó a que le roncara una respuesta, sino que lo golpeó en la cabeza. Instantáneamente estaba despierto, su cabeza girando bruscamente como horas antes, pero esta vez ella no lo encontraba divertido.

"¡¿Qué demonios Lucy?!" Él miró al reloj y luego volvió sus ojos hacia ella. "¡Ni siquiera te estaba abrazando esta vez!" Él pausó repentinamente, su mano tocando las cobijas entre ellos con una expresión ligeramente sorprendida en su rostro. "¿Te orinaste en la cama?"

Quería estrangularlo entonces, pero desafortunadamente para él, ella estaba entrando en shock.

"Se me acaba de romper la fuente, tonto."

"¿…Qué?"

Finalmente se dio por vencida y extendió una mano para agarrar su camisa, sacudiéndolo de adelante hacia atrás mientras le gritaba su anterior respuesta de nuevo. Todo el color se drenó de su rostro antes levantarse de la cama y empezar a correr en círculos. En ese momento, Happy decidió entrar flotando somnolientamente al cuarto.

"Ne… ¿qué está pasando?"

Natsu dejó de buscar lo que sea que estaba buscando por el tiempo suficiente para gritar. "¡El bebé ya viene!"

"¡Ayyyeee!"

Happy se estrelló de frente contra la puerta al tratar de salir apresuradamente de la habitación. Sacudiendo la cabeza, lo intentó de nuevo y esta vez lo logró, gritando que iba a apresurarse y dejarle saber a los demás lo que estaba sucediendo.

Para entonces, Lucy se había calmado lo suficiente para pensar claramente y recordar su plan. Sus contracciones estaban empezando al parecer, aún no había tenido otra, pero ya que había roto aguas, tenía que llegar al hospital tan rápido como fuera posible. A su desgracia, su esposo estaba ocupado corriendo por ahí como un pollo sin cabeza.

Respirando profundamente para calmarse, se levantó de la cama y se puso unos pantalones limpios, en vista de que había arruinado los que tenía. Una vez que se había cambiado, con calma extendió un brazo para agarrar del lado de la cama la maleta que habían preparado para esta situación. Tan pronto como Natsu se acercó lo suficiente, ella lo golpeó con la maleta.

"¡Natsu! ¡Cálmate!" Él se paralizó por el tiempo suficiente para que ella empezara a darle órdenes. Necesitaba que él se calmara para que ella también lo estuviera. El golpe que acababa de darle parecía haber funcionado, al menos por el momento. "Trae tu abrigo y vámonos."

Ella empezó a contonearse por el pasillo con una mano en su estómago y se sorprendió al encontrar a Natsu ya esperándola en la puerta con su abrigo en mano. Olvidaba lo rápido que podía ser a veces.

Gentilmente, él tomó la maleta de su mano y le puso el abrigo antes de ponerse su propia chaqueta junto con su siempre presente bufanda. Una vez que estaban apropiadamente abrigados, él la tomó en sus brazos. Ella estaba a punto de preguntarle qué estaba haciendo cuando él súbitamente se disparó a toda velocidad por las calles, haciéndola gritar tan fuerte que probablemente despertó a toda la vecindad.

Y ella que quería mantener la calma.

X-X-X

"¿Tienes algún seis?"

"…Ve a pescar."

Natsu suspiró al bajar su mano de cartas, sus ojos cansados observando cautelosamente el reloj en la pared.

"Natsu, cariño, descansa un poco. No creo que el bebé venga pronto."

Él apartó la vista para mirar a su esposa, frunciendo el ceño al verla con detenimiento. Se veía mucho más agotada de lo que él creía poder llegar a estar. "Yo debería estar diciéndote eso." Una pequeña sonrisa agració sus labios al reclinarse en su cama del hospital, su propia mano de cartas yacía olvidada sobre sus piernas. "Descansaré cuando el bebé llegue."

Suspirando él se levantó de la cama y se estiró, su espalda traqueando en varios lugares.

Habían estado allí por ya casi seis horas, y parecía que se quedarían otras seis. Su hijo aparentemente era testarudo, lo cual podía decir honestamente que había heredado tanto de Lucy como de él.

Para ser sincero, cuando Lucy le había informado de que su fuente se había roto, él no había pensado que estarían allí por tanto tiempo. Bueno, ahora que lo pensaba, supuso que no estaba realmente seguro de lo que había esperado para empezar. Este era el primer nacimiento que iba a presenciar.

La enfermera había venido antes con el doctor y les habían informado que Lucy aún no estaba lo bastante dilatada para tener al bebé. Al ver la expresión de dolor en el rostro de su esposa, Natsu había preguntado cuán dilatada tenía que estar y casi se desmayó cuando el doctor le mostró una gráfica. Todo lo que podía pensar después de eso era que debía doler horrores, y que Lucy probablemente estaba enojada con él por hacerla pasar por eso.

Él se volvió hacia ella para verla masticando un poco de hielo en esfuerzos de enfriarse y distraerse del dolor. Hasta ahora había estado rechazando la medicación para el dolor, y Natsu no podía entender por qué. Si su cuerpo estuviera tratando de ajustarse para permitir que algo del tamaño de una sandía saliera por un agujero del tamaño de un guisante, el estaría gritando como loco para que le dieran un poco de alivio. Por ello, él verdaderamente admiraba a la maga celestial.

"¿Por qué me estás mirando así?"

"¿Estás segura de que estás bien? ¿No necesitas nada para el dolor?"

Su rostro se contorsionó en lo que solo podía ser breve agonía mientras el monitor tras ella se iluminó con movimiento. Aparentemente había tenido otra contracción, y parecían estar haciéndose cada vez más frecuentes. Al ver la expresión preocupada que él estaba seguro estaba sobre su rostro, Lucy lo tranquilizó y puso una mano sobre la curva de su estómago. "Estoy bien cariño, en serio. No te preocupes. ¿Por qué no vas a ver cómo están Mira y los demás?"

Él le envió otra mirada, pero ella lo tranquilizó de nuevo, poniendo su mano sobre el casi oculto felino acostado a su lado en la cama. "Ve, no te preocupes. Tengo a Happy aquí conmigo para hacerme compañía. Además, si algo sucede estoy segura de que una enfermera irá a llamarte." Él estaba a punto de rehusarse cuando ella lo miró con una expresión que prometía dolor si no se movía.

Rápidamente le dio un beso en la frente antes de reluctantemente salir del cuarto y dirigirse por el pasillo hacia la sala de espera.

Tanto como odiaba admitirlo, necesitaba levantarse y caminar un poco, aunque fuera solo por no perder la cabeza. Por lo general detestaba los hospitales; el olor de los enfermos mezclado con los varios productos de limpieza siempre hacia que su nariz sufriera. El olor de Lucy lo había ayudado con eso, pero ahora que estaba lejos de ella no había nada que lo bloqueara. Bueno, excepto café.

Entrando a la sala de espera, se detuvo al examinar las varias personas que ocupaban las sillas. Mirajane, Gray, Juvia, Erza, Levy, Gajeel, Wendy y el Maestro todos se sentaban en diversos niveles de consciencia y él tuvo que sofocar una risa a verlo. Aparentemente no fue muy exitoso, ya que Mira fue la primera en notar su presencia por el sonido de su resoplido.

"¿Ya llegó el bebé?"

Los demás parecieron despertar un poco más cuando Natsu sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la cafetera. Hombre, detestaba el sabor, pero era lo único manteniéndolo despierto y cuerdo por el momento.

"Geez flamita, ¡ese niño realmente debe parecerse a ti! ¡Sí que es testarudo!"

Natsu no pudo evitar reírse al sentarse en una de las sillas vacías y tomar un sorbo del vil líquido en sus manos. Todos a su alrededor, ahora despiertos y alertas gracias a su entrada, empezaron a charlar mientras su mente divagaba.

Hace un par de años, él nunca habría pensado que estaría en esta posición. Había pensado que aún estaría vagando por alguna parte, buscando a la única familia que pensó tener, su padre adoptivo Igneel. Pero no, allí estaba sentado en una sala de espera de un hospital con su familia extendida esperando a que su propia familia se hiciera un poco más grande. El pensarlo puso una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro, en la cual su casi hermano/rival no pudo resistir comentar.

"¿Por qué la sonrisa espeluznante?"

Natsu levantó la mirada para encontrar los ojos de todos sobre él, y balbuceó lo primero que le vino a la mente

"Gracias chicos."

Al ver las miradas de confusión, se decidió a explicarles. "Bueno, um… sí. Por ser mi familia y eso, y ayudar con la mía." Era cierto. Él ya había pensado en todos ellos como algún tipo de familia, pero con el anuncio de que tenía un hijo en camino y las reacciones de todos, la idea de que todos eran una gran familia fue cementada. Todos habían sido tan útiles y solidarios, no podía imaginar ser parte de cualquier otra familia.

El silencio que le respondió fue un poco incómodo. Abrió sus ojos, no sabía cuándo los había cerrado, para encontrar al Maestro de pie frente a él. "Lucy y tú son parte de Fairy Tail mi niño, y eso significa que son familia, así que no hay necesidad de que nos agradezcas por nada."

Natsu estaba a punto de abrir la boca y responder cuando fue interrumpido por una enfermera que parecía aparecer de la nada.

"¿Señor Dragneel? Tu esposa te está llamando. Ya es la hora."

Sus ojos se ampliaron y buscaron un reloj. Cuando finalmente vio uno, se dio cuenta de que ya había pasado más de una hora. ¿Cómo había pasado tan rápido? Sacudiendo la cabeza, se levantó y se disparó por el pasillo, escuchando los ecos de su familia animándolo tras él. Prácticamente derrapó para detenerse frente al cuarto de hospital antes de entrar de bruscamente.

"¡Natsu!"

Instantáneamente estaba al lado de Lucy, sosteniendo su mano mientras ella jadeaba y lo miraba con sus grandes ojos bien abiertos. Inmediatamente se congeló al darse cuenta de que esto realmente estaba sucediendo. Realmente estaban a punto de ser padres.

"Bueno Señora Dragneel. Necesito que empieces a pujar a mi señal y te detengas cuando te lo diga. ¿Estás lista? Entonces, ¡Puja!" Él observó en asombro como Lucy contraía cada músculo en su cuerpo, especialmente en su mano, haciendo lo que el doctor le instruía. Al escuchar un débil '_pop'_, estaba seguro de que ella se las había arreglado para romper sus dedos. "Está bien, ¡detente! Buen trabajo Lucy, lo estás haciendo muy bien. Ok, ¿lista para hacerlo de nuevo? ¡Puja!"

Nuevamente, Lucy hizo lo que el doctor le instruyó y Natsu no pudo contener el suave gemido que se le escapó cuando ella apretó aún más que antes. ¡Maldición, su esposa era fuerte!

Todo lo que sucedió después era un borrón en su memoria. Estaba medianamente consciente de que el cuarto estaba un poco hacinado, de que Happy estaba flotando detrás de él. Lucy estaba jadeando y gritando, principalmente gritándole a él, pero el doctor y las enfermeras no parecían sorprendidos. Antes de que lo supiera, Lucy estaba haciendo el último esfuerzo y el doctor se apartó, con la cosa más hermosa que había visto en su vida moviéndose y llorando en sus manos.

"¡Es una niña!"

El sollozo ahogado que vino de Lucy lo sacó de su trance, y él se volvió hacia ella para verla mirándolo con lágrimas en sus ojos. "Una niña…" Él observó cómo trajeron a su hija y la colocaron en los temblorosos brazos de Lucy. Lloraba, y estaba cubierta en sangre, pero a él no le importaba eso. Lo único que le importaba era que estaba saludable, y que por fin había llegado al mundo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Lucy puso sus labios contra los suyos, su felicidad evidente en el beso. Se apartó y él vio que ella estaba llorando, su felicidad visible y tan radiante como el sol. No fue hasta que ella levantó su mano libre para acariciar su mejilla que él se dio cuenta de que también estaba llorando.

"Te amo."

Él la besó de nuevo antes de apartarse y descansar su frente contra la de ella mientras miraba al milagro en sus brazos. "También te amo."

Antes de que lo notara, las enfermeras se habían llevado a su hija para limpiarla y lo estaban sacando del cuarto para atender a Lucy. Euforia lo recorrió mientras corría por el pasillo, casi derribando una enfermera o dos antes de detenerse frente a los rostros ansiosos de todos.

"¡Tengo una niña!"

El rugido que estalló causó que muchas personas pausaran lo que estaban haciendo para mirarlos. A Natsu no le importó, tampoco a su nakama, que se estaba moviendo a rodearlo con felicitaciones y palmaditas en la espalda. "¡Vamos chicos, tienen que verla!"

No hubo vacilación cuando todos se dispararon tras él por el pasillo.

X-X-X

Un rato más tarde todos estaban apilados en el cuarto de hospital haciendo ruidos de asombro y ternura al ver a la nueva adición de la familia Dragneel. Se pasaron a la ahora dormida niña entre ellos, Mira acaparándola por más tiempo, antes de devolvérsela a su madre.

"Oh Lucy, ¡es preciosa! ¿Cómo le van a poner?"

Tanto Natsu como Lucy se paralizaron tras la pregunta de Wendy, inseguros en cómo responder. "Mm… en realidad, todavía no hemos pensado en eso, para ser honestos. Natsu y yo pensamos que iba a ser un niño, así que no nos molestamos buscando nombres de niña." Hubo un suspiro colectivo ante el cual los dos solo se encogieron de hombros.

"¡Oh, ya sé! ¿Qué les parece Nashi?"

Todos los ojos estaban puestos sobre Happy, pero sus ojos estaban fijos sobre su 'hermanita' en los brazos de Lucy.

"¿Nashi? ¿De dónde lo sacaste?"

Happy miró a Gray, una sonrisa en su rostro. "Bueno, ella es parte de Natsu y parte de Lucy, ¿cierto? ¡Solo combiné sus nombres y resultó Nashi!

Se hizo silencio mientras todos procesaban la simple respuesta de Happy.

Los ojos de Natsu estaban fijos sobre su hija mientras examinaba el nombre en su cabeza. "Nashi Dragneel…" Lucy levantó la mirada y él sonrió. "¿Sabes? Creo que me gusta." Lucy estaba a punto de responder cuando el pequeño bulto en sus brazos se movió y bostezó antes de abrir los ojos.

Grandes ojos marrones los miraron, y Natsu notó por primera vez desde que la habían limpiado que tenía un poco de cabello rosado en su cabeza. Ella realmente era una mezcla de ellos dos, con el cabello de su padre y los ojos de su madre. Lentamente, él vio una sonrisa formarse en el rostro de su esposa.

"Nashi suena perfecto."

Natsu sintió su característica sonrisa abriéndose paso por su rostro al extender una mano y acariciar con un dedo el rostro de Nashi.

"Bienvenida al mundo pequeña Nashi."

* * *

Pocas horas más tarde todos habían vuelto al gremio y Natsu estaba a solas con su familia. Lucy estaba durmiendo en la cama, claramente agotada por los eventos del día. Acurrucado contra su pierna estaba Happy, quien también estaba dormido, su cola agitándose suavemente. Él sonrió ante la escena, cuando un movimiento en sus brazos lo hizo bajar la mirada justo cuando Nashi soltó un enorme bostezo. Al parecer también heredó eso de él.

"Está bien, supongo que también debería dejarte descansar."

Silenciosamente caminó hacia la cuna y la bajó gentilmente, pausando con sus manos en el marco para mirarla mientras se dormía. Aún no podía creer que Lucy y él eran padres. Que tenían una hija. Parecía que ayer algo así habría sido solo un sueño lejano.

Se volvió a mirar desde donde estaba parado a su pequeña familia, a Lucy, Happy, y la adición más reciente, Nashi. Natsu tuvo que retener la risa a pensar que todo había empezado con una simple frase de Happy. Lentamente extendió una mano y acarició afectuosamente al Exceed en la cabeza, causando que lo mirara en somnolienta confusión. "¿Natsu?"

"Gracias Happy."

"¿Por qué?"

"Por todo."

Happy lo miró por un segundo en desconcierto antes de sonreír cansadamente y colocar su cabeza en su previa posición de descanso mientras Natsu también subía a la cama, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de Lucy.

Natsu estaba seguro de una cosa y solo una cosa al lentamente entrar en la tierra de los sueños. No había forma en que la vida pudiera ponerse mejor.

Eso era, por supuesto, a menos que decidieran darle a Happy otro hermanito o hermanita.

* * *

**NA: Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? Esto salió mucho más largo de lo que planeé originalmente pero eh, ¿qué se le puede hacer? Me gustaría agradecerles a todos, a cada uno de ustedes que ha comentado, seguido y agregado a favoritos esta historia. Originalmente había planeado que fuera solo un one-shot, sin intención alguna para hacer una segunda parte, mucho menos una tercera. Pero gracias a ustedes y su apoyo, me inspiré para convertirlo en algo más. Una vez más, me gustaría agradecérselos, ¡y decirles que los amo! ¡Hasta la próxima!**

_**NT: Gracias por acompañarme en por primera vez terminar una historia (traducción o no), espero que la hayan disfrutado mucho y si les gustó, intenten leer Rosas Flameantes o futuros proyectos de Fairy Tail, tal vez también los disfruten. De cualquier manera felices vacaciones para quienes estén descansando del colegio y para los que no, no pierdan la esperanza. Los quiero chicos, me encantaría leer sus comentarios para ver que les pareció la historia y la traducción.**_


End file.
